General Grievous
The General |species=Kaleesh Cyborg |gender=Male |employment=Evil Gang of Evil leader |hobby= Watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Trying to destroy Godzilla |friend=Lord Alexander Zedd |enemy=Godzilla and his friends |first=Episode 0: "The Pilot" TBA |creation=Keizer Organa Joe |voice=Joe |portrayal=2005 Hasbro Revenge Of The Sith General Grievous 2019 Hasbro Star Wars 6-inch Black Series General Grievous }} General Grievous is the leader of the Evil Gang of Evil and the main villain of [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]]. His goal in the gang is to destroy Godzilla and his friends, while failing miserably many times. General Grievous is set to appear in ProjectGodzilla X. Overview Character Concept This character is one of a few that has an semi-original concept regarding personality. Much like the original Star Wars character, Grievous is a cold, ruthless being. However, some of it had been toned down a bit due to the fact that this character has been labeled as a brony. Appearance General Grievous is a Kaleesh cyborg with a two arms that can be split into four. He mostly wears a cape wherever he goes and always carries a lightsaber (the color can vary). Personality General Grievous is a sadistic being who will do whatever it takes to get what he wants, no matter the cost. He loves My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. History ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 0 General Grievous makes his debut, freeing himself from the giant backpack before getting humped to death by Anguirus. Bender then finds his body and gives it to an Astro Boy plush sometimes between the events of Episode 0 and Episode 1, only to be sold to a local pawn shop. Episode 1 A lone Predator buys the body from Moe and brings the cyborg back to life with science, and Grievous then forms a gang with the Predator along with Lord Zedd, Goldar, Mewtwo, and Stewie. Afterwards, they proceed to blow up the pawn shop. Episode 2 General Grievous introduces the Evil Gang of Evil to the viewers and is annoyed by Lord Zedd. Episode 3 General Grievous's voice can only be heard, instructing Lord Zedd to not reveal his true affiliation. Episode 4 Grievous and his gang attempt to summon Cthulhu with the help of their latest recruit, Mesogog. After tossing their sacrifice in the water, they proceed to summon the Dark One, only to have Lord Zedd mess up the ritual phrase and summon King Ghidorah by accident. Eventually, they summon Cthulhu, but the chaotic deity escapes before Grievous can say or do anything. Episode 5 General Grievous has become distraught with the events that transpired in the previous episode. Once he is alone, he then proceeds to watch his favorite show that he watches whenever he is down, which turns out to be My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Mesogog discovers Grievous's "dark" secret and lies to him when he promises he will not tell anyone about it. However, word got out to the rest of the gang that the General is a brony. Grievous finds out and is mad, but brushes it off and calls upon an emergency meeting to watch the show. After the first few seconds of an episode are played, the entire gang (with the exception of Lord Zedd, who fell asleep) bails on the General, who is left alone to watch his show in peace. Episode 6 He is only seen briefly giving orders to Pyramid Head. Episode 7 Grievous was watching Pyramid Head's progress via Probe Droids, only to find that he befriends the targets he was supposed to assassin. He is then called by Mesogog on the intercom to interview some recent applicants to the Gang. During the interviews, he sends these applicants home for the following reasons: Buu because of his recent villain history, Peter Griffin because "his show sucks", Bender because his skills did not qualify, and Starachi because she does not want to destroy Godzilla. He does, however, hire these applicant for the following reasons: Zeltrax because he was a former general of Mesogog's old army, Bugs Bunny because of the disturbing things he plans to do to Elmer Fudd, and Emperor Palpatine because his skills qualified for the job. Finally, his last applicant, Monster X exceeded the qualifications for the Gang, but Grievous hires him anyway because "he (Monster X) is hardcore". He then calls a meeting for the Gang to tell everyone the failure of his Pyramid Assassin, and to talk about his latest plan: to run over Godzilla with an ice cream truck, because "Godzilla loves ice cream". Everyone else in the gang, including Monster X, think of the idea to be ridiculous and X comes up with a better plan that convinces the General to change his mind. Episode 8 Grievous was last seen fighting with Lord Zedd over the TV, with the channels changing between SpongeBob SquarePants and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Episode 9 General Grievous is playing Team Fortress 2 and Mesogog walks in asking the General about a new plan to kill Godzilla. Grievous just tells the reptile to just nuke his house, prompting Mesogog to call Morshu's Shop in Koridai. Suddenly, the General gets an idea. 15 minutes later, Grievous begins to give members of the Evil Gang of Evil military ranks. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Abilities and Techniques To be added. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Quotes To be added. Trivia *General Grievous's love for the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic television show is part of the popular fandom of the show consisting of males, known as bronies. *General Grievous is one of a few cyborg characters on the show, with the others being Grandpa Gojira, Gigan, and Clark. **That being said, General Grievous is the only cyborg on the show that is not a kaiju. Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures Category:Original Series Characters Category:ProjectGodzilla X Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Members of the Evil Gang of Evil Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs